This Is My Family
by wolfgangwalker12
Summary: When Tigress' sister arrives at the palace on such short notice, Tigress can't help being suspicious. Is her sister really here to bond with with her, or is she after something, or someone, else. As jealousy turns violent, Tigress must discover what family means to her, and how a panda might fit in to all of that... TigressxPo rated T for one case of language. Hope you enjoy it!


Well, I decided to take a break from my current work and write this one-shot! Sorry it's a long one, I didn't want to split it up into two chapters. By the way, there is one bad word but I think that's it. I hope you all like it! Please review!

I don't know why I have to say this, but I obviously don't own Kung Fu Panda. I'm not Dreamworks!

Thanks for reading!  
-wolfgangwalker

* * *

**This Is My Family**

It was a dark, cold winter night in the Valley of Peace. Everyone inside the Jade Palace was enjoying a delightful evening. Viper was practicing her ribbon dancing technique. Monkey, Mantis, and Crane were all playing in a heated game of cards while Po and Tigress laughed and told stories to each other. Outside the palace however, there was one lone, rejected outcast amongst the swirling billows of small flakes of snow that now danced upon the valley.

Her tangerine fur was illuminated against the full moon and the snow as she trudged up the steps to the palace. She finally made it to the door, her paws now completely frozen and her breath trailed out in front of her like long, wispy clouds. She knocked once, twice, three times to ensure that someone would answer. Po heard the knock first and looked up towards the main door.

"Who could that be at this time of night?" Po thought aloud as he went up to answer the door. When he opened it, he gasped in shock. There standing in front of him was a cold, (not to mention beautiful) shivering, female tiger. Po had never seen another tiger before he met Tigress. She looked up at him now, her brilliant turquoise eyes full of desperation as she said,

"Hello. My name is Xia; I have some important matters to discuss with you all." She said. Then she took a second look at Po "Wait, aren't you the Dragon Warrior?"

(**A/N:** By the way,** y**ou pronounce Xia like "Sha" with a soft s)

"Well, yes. Yes I am" Po said with a proud grin.

"I've heard so much about you. You're so brave and heroic. It's truly an honor to meet you. You're more handsome in real life then I imagined." She said with a blush, which in turn made the panda's cheeks light up with a shade of dark red as well. "So, can I please come in?" she inquired.

"Um, su- sure Xia. I don't think the others would mind a visitor." The surprised panda stuttered.

"Oh thank you Dragon Warrior!" she said as she gave him a big hug, catching the already stunned panda off guard once again.

"Wait, what _important matters _do you need to discuss with us?" Po asked suspiciously.

"I will explain everything in a minute" she said with a grin.

Po returned to the rest of the five with Xia, and the rest of them had similar reactions as Po, gasping at the sight of another just like Tigress. Monkey and Mantis gaped at this other tiger, as she was arguably the most beautiful girl they had ever seen in their entire lives. Tigress however, just looked up and glared at this newcomer. She didn't like strangers, especially other Tiger's which had previously been thought to be an extinct race; save for Tigress, and she didn't like how this new girl had he paw gently placed on Po's shoulder for some reason.

Xia was almost identical to Tigress except for some altered facial features, darker fur, and her blue eyes. After hastily introducing Xia, Po quickly ran off and got Shifu, who was very upset that they had let a stranger into the palace.

"What is the meaning of this?" Shifu said irritatingly as he stormed into the room. Once he saw Xia though, his anger turned into surprise as he was also perturbed at the appearance of another tiger. Even in Shifu's many long years and travels, he still had never seen a tiger other then Tigress before.

"Hello Master Shifu," The feline said as she bowed to him. "I am Xia and I have come here on personal matters. It may sound as a shock to you, but I have come to visit my long lost sister, the famous Master Tigress." And with that she looked over at Tigress and smiled.

It was now Tigress' turn to be surprised. She looked up at her 'sister' but couldn't find the necessary words to form a reply to the bold statement. The shock that she might not be the only one left in her family startled her and made her insides churn. Memories of long ago came back to her. Memories of an abandoned tiger cub, and an orphanage…

"H- how?" Tigress finally stammered.

"Well, it seems as though we were separated at a very young age. We both were sent to separate orphanages when we were little because our parents just couldn't keep us. I finally was able to trace you back to the Jade Palace through Bao Gu's adoption records , and here you are! I'm so glad I found you at last!"

Tigress then became suspicious, not being able to comprehend the fact that she might in fact be related to this other tiger. She immediately got up and said,

"I need a moment." And then she dashed off. Po sighed and then bounded after her, calling out

"Tigress wait, hold on!"

She ran into her room, but Po caught her shoulder and spun her around so that she was facing him.

"Ti, what's wrong?" He asked

"Po, there's something off about this. I _know _it!"

"What do you mean?"

"She can't possibly be my sister! She seems so… _different_"

"Well... I think you just can't accept the fact that she is actually your sister! So what if she's different from you?"

"She just seems like she's not telling us something. Don't you think it seems like she's trying to get on our good side? Ok, she may be my sister, but she is definitely here for some other reason as well. But anyway, how could she be my sister? I have no family left…" She said solemnly. Tigress then did the unthinkable and nuzzled her head deep into Po's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him, as if these were their last few seconds left on Earth. Po went rigid with shock but then returned the embrace as he gripped her tightly.

She whispered in his ear,

"I'm just afraid that she's going to try and hurt one of us."

"Shhhh it's alright Ti. Everything's going to be okay. We can kick her out if she starts trouble, but for now we just have to trust her and assume it's your sister. I'll keep a close eye on her and make sure she doesn't try anything funny. Okay?" Po said in a calm soothing voice as he also wrapped his arms around the feline.

"Thank you Po. Thank you so much" Tigress said as she hugged him like she had never hugged anyone before.

They let Xia stay at the palace for the rest of the night, and Tigress pretended to acknowledge Xia as being her long lost sister, but she still couldn't shake the gut feeling that she had about her. Everything seemed to be going fine for a while, until Tigress noticed something different about Po. Ever since Xia had shown up to the palace, she and Po had been hanging out _a lot_. On their days off, Xia would drag Po off to 'go fishing in the stream' or 'have him show her a Kung Fu move'. It irritated her to see that Xia was so attached to Po.

_Po always used to make time for us. Now he never has time because my stupid sister keeps taking him wherever she goes. Why does she get to hang around Po all the time? I mean I am her sister, so shouldn't she want to spend time and talk about her last known family member? If only I were her... Wait, WHAT?! Why am I thinking things like this? He's a stupid, lazy panda. Why should I care if he spends all of his time with her instead of me? If he's happy being together with her, well then that's ok with me._

Tigress would never admit it, but the fact that Po and Xia were becoming really close wasn't ok with her at all. She became very moody whenever she would see Po and her 'sister' come romping around the palace like children.

_Had Po completely forgotten about her?_

It had been about a week now, and Xia was still at the palace. Shifu allowed her to stay for the foreseeable future, seeing as it might do Tigress some good to have another feline companion around. Tigress was sitting on her bed, thinking angrily about Po and his newfound 'friend' when a knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" Tigress muttered.

"Um, it's me." Xia said as she poked her head through the door. "May I come in?"

"Fine, whatever.", Came the lazy reply from Tigress.

Xia stepped in, and instantly took note of the other tiger's mood and carefully proceeded with the conversation. This was in fact the first time they had really talked alone since Xia had arrived, and she wanted to make a good impression on Tigress.

"So, is there something wrong?" She asked, "Because as your sister, it's kinda my job to make sure you're alright."

"Yes, yes, everything's just great." Tigress said sarcastically.

"It's Po, isn't it?"

Tigress' head shot up as her cheeks turned bright red.

"What? No! Why would I care about him?" she shot back defensively.

"I never asked if you cared about him or not." Xia said, giggling. "You love him. That's why you've been mad these past few days. You think I'm trying to steal him?"

"No, not at all! And I certainly do NOT love him!"

"Tigress…"

"Look, I just… I don't know!" Tigress said exasperatedly. "I've never felt this way around anyone before. Po just gives me a warm, cozy feeling every time I see him. He's so kind to me. And he's sweet, charming, funny, talented, handsome, cute... But that doesn't mean anything!"

"I think what you're feeling is love." Xia said with a grin. "Don't worry; I'll lay off the panda. He's all yours."

"I appreciate the generosity, but really I can't tell you not to-"

"Trust me, it's fine! I didn't even like Po much anyways. He's a great warrior and all, but he's just not my type." She lied.

At that moment, a tidal wave of relief swept over Tigress.

"Thank you."

"No problem!" Xia said as she walked to the door again. "I'm glad we could have this talk, just between us sisters!" And with that, she left the room again, leaving Tigress as happy as ever knowing that the other feline would not be competing for Po.

Xia however, had different plans in mind.

_Now that I've tricked her into thinking I'm uninterested, I can easily get to Po and not have to worry about that stupid, nosy, tiger messing things up! She's in a false sense of security, and I'll easily be able to take advantage of this opportunity! _

Xia flashed an evil grin as she walked out of the room, thinking that Po was all hers. What she did not anticipate however, was the fact that Tigress felt like she had to talk to Po sooner rather than later, so at dinner she slipped him a note under the table. It read,

_Dear Dragon Warrior._

_Meet me up by the peach tree after dinner tonight. We need to talk._

_-Tigress_

Po gulped as he read those last words, _we need to talk. _He assumed that he had slipped up once again and she was mad at him. Tigress quickly ate her dinner and abruptly got up from the table.

"Excuse me." She murmured as she walked out of the kitchen. As she left, she glared at Po which made a small chill creep up his spine. There was just something _electrifying _about that glare that scared him, yet dazzled him in a way.

"Man, what's she in such a hurry for?" Monkey questioned.

* * *

After Po finished his dinner, he regretfully started off towards the peach tree.

_Whatever I did to make Tigress so mad must have been pretty bad, but why is she having me come all the way up to the peach tree if she's just going to yell at me?_

Po finally made it to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, panting heavily as he got to the top. It was dark now, and he couldn't see anything except for the outline of a female tiger silhouetted against the stars and a pair of amber eyes glaring at him.

"Look Tigress, whatever I did, I'm sorry."

Tigress stepped up to him, narrowing the gap between the two's noses to only an inch.

"Po, I'm not angry at you." Tigress said gently as her expression loosened up.

"You aren't? Well then why did you have to talk to me all the way up here?" Po asked.

"Well, I kinda have to get something off my chest."

"Wow really? Well, I have something to tell you too." Po said with a sigh.

"Wait." Tigress said urgently. "Me first." She then let out a nervous chuckle, as what she was about to say was surely going to change things between her and Po.

"Po, you and I have known each other for a while now." Po nodded at this, taking note as to where the conversation might be headed. "And after Gongmen, I realized that there was more to my feelings toward you then I had first thought. I always get this strange feeling when I'm around you. It's a fuzzy feeling; makes me feel warm and safe. It makes me feel like I should hold on to you forever and never let go. I couldn't accept it at first, but then I slowly realized that I wanted you as more than a friend. I think-"She said as she took a hard swallow "I think I'm in love with you Po..."

Po blushed as did Tigress. She turned away, regretting every word she had just uttered. Po did a silent celebration (with a lot of jumping and fist pumps) when Tigress looked away, feeling amazing that she had just confessed the same feelings that he had for her.

"I know you already like Xia and I hope you are happy with her. I just thought that you should know" she whispered. She was afraid of what would happen next. The fear of rejection slowly built up in her heart and soul as she let a few tears spill onto the soft Earth below her feet.

_How could I be so foolish? To confess my feelings now, after all this time. After Xia._

"Well…" Po said, buying time to come up with a response to the feline's surprising release of feelings. "Err- That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about as well."

"What?" Tigress said bewildered as she spun around to face Po, teardrops still clung tightly to her fur like spiders in a web.

"I meant to tell you sooner, but I just couldn't bring myself to talk to you about it. I was afraid that you might laugh, or make fun of me, or hate me forever, but none of that matters anymore. I love you Tigress. I think I was in love with you the first day I stared into those beautiful ember eyes. I think I was in love the first time I heard your voice, the first time you smiled at me, the first time we hugged…" Po said. Tigress remembered when her and Po had embraced at the Gongmen jail and at the docks. "Xia and I are just friends. I could never love her. I'm too much in love with her sister."

"But- but I was so harsh to you when you first came to the palace!" she stammered "How could you ever love me? I'm just a monster."

"You're not a monster! Sure you were slightly mean to me at first, but that's only because I took the one thing you sought after the most in life; being the Dragon Warrior. You had a right to be angry, but now you're one of the nicest, sweetest, most amazing people I think I've ever met in my life."

Tigress blushed again and smiled at Po.

"Thank you Po. And I don't really think that I was meant to be the Dragon Warrior. If fate had not wanted you for the job, it wouldn't have sent you from the sky. You're the best Dragon Warrior that we could possibly have." She said as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you." She whispered as she slowly leaned in, hesitating at first from her own nervousness about the new experience, but then plunging her lips forward to connect with his, in a lustful, fiery kiss that lasted several minutes. They finally broke apart, leaving Tigress a bit lightheaded. She nuzzled Po in the neck like she had back at her room, this time purring very loudly in affection.

"Now come on my Dragon Warrior, we should get back to the palace."

"Alright, let's go"

They headed back to the palace before anyone could notice the absence of the two masters. Well, _almost _anyone. A tiger stood on the roof of the palace, as she looked down upon the horrific scene playing before her eyes. She could clearly see Po and Tigress walking back to the palace, and they were holding hands and her head was propped up against his shoulder_. _The other tiger seethed with rage, loathing at the sight of what was clearly _her _property being stolen by her own sister. How could she have already built up enough courage to talk to him? She was obviously shy about her feelings when it came to Po, but now she had gone and done the unexpected and confessed them, and the panda ate up her pathetic sob story like a delicious bowl of noodles. It did not matter though; she could easily get Po back on her side. All she needed was a little _persuasion._

"Po will be mine." The tiger said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I don't care what I have to do."

After the night at the peach tree, time flew by for Po and Tigress. They were too entranced with one another to notice the weeks tick by, or the slowly building jealousy of Xia. One day, Po and Tigress were outside the training hall practicing some new moves on a training dummy and Tigress was completing a new kick she had just learned. On one of these attempts at the new move, Tigress jumped up but was suddenly distracted. She looked over and saw the deep, jade green eyes of her lover, watching her in awe as she performed her new move. She was too caught up in the panda's gaze to see that she had completely misjudged the power of her kick, and ended up completely splintering the dummy into a million tiny shards.

"Whoops…" Tigress said as she put her hand on the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Um Po, could you go get another fight dummy from the hall? I don't think this one will be much use anymore." She giggled as she inspected what was left of the wooden adversary.

"Sure thing, Ti!" Po shouted as he ran off to the hall.

He went over to the back corner where there were an assortment of the wooden dummies, but as soon as he was about to pick one up, two paws landed on his hips. He spun around quickly to see who it was, and found the face of Xia staring back at him, the passion burning in her eyes.

"Hello panda bear." She said.

"Um, hey Xia, I was just getting this training thingy for Tigress so-" But Po was stopped mid-sentence by the force of Xia pushing him up against a wall. She pinned his hands and her face moved only a hairs length away from Po's.

"Shhhhh, you don't need to worry about my sister. For now, all you have to do is worry about _me."_

"Xia look, Tigress is my one true love now. I love her and her alone. I'm sorry, I can't do this with you."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to change your mind." And with that she gave a small lick on the face and leaned in even closer.

"No Xia, I can't!" Po yelled. Just before the two made contact, Tigress jogged into the hall.

"Hey Po I thought you might need some help. These things are pretty heavy and-" But she then saw Xia pinning Po up against a wall, about to kiss him. She took one look at the pair and ran off, the sound of her sobs echoed off the walls.

"Tigress!" Po yelled as he shoved Xia off of him and bounded after her. Po caught up to Tigress as she ran through the halls, and stopped her. She responded with a slap to his left cheek.

"Ow!" Po exclaimed as he rubbed the red mark on his face. He then trained his attention on Tigress who was now sitting with her back against the wall; her head was buried in her hands. She was sobbing now, and Po couldn't help but to feel terrible for causing this.

"Tigress…"

She stood up, and jabbed an orange claw into his upper torso.

"You! I hate you! First you say you love me, and then I catch you sucking face with _her? _I told you she was up to something, and now I see what she was after. She obviously got what she was looking for."

"Tigress, it didn't happen like that. I didn't kiss her, and I never would have. I was getting a dummy, and then she just pinned me! I told her that I had a thing with you and that I could never love her, but she just refused to listen and tried to kiss me! I promise I would never hurt you like that, EVER. You're too special to me. I love you so much, and I am too in love to go off with anyone else. Xia's not even half as beautiful, cunning, or amazing as you are. Please, I'm telling you the truth, she doesn't mean anything to me, but you do and I can't bear to see you so upset like this."

Tigress realized that he was in fact telling the truth. She could see it in his jade eyes and she knew that he was too loyal to do anything with any other girl.

"Po… If you promise, then I believe you. But I should have known she would try and stab me in the back like that. I'm sorry Po, I was too quick to judge and I made a wild assumption." She smiled a brilliant smile. All of her perfect, razor teeth shone like the stars in the sky as she hugged her panda. Po then released from the hug, only to lean in and kiss his Tigress. After the kiss had ended, Tigress cracked her knuckles.

"Now to take care of some '_business'_."

"Wait, where are you going?" Po asked, confused.

"To teach that backstabbing bitch a lesson." Tigress said bluntly as she quickly started to walk back to the training hall.

"Tigress, don't. Please. Just talk to her, and don't try and kill her, alright?"

She sighed; disappointed that she wouldn't be getting to punch her man-stealing sister in the face. "Alright, but ONLY because I know you wouldn't like me very much if I murdered her."

Po grinned at that statement, as did Tigress.

"I would still love you, no matter what. Just try not to injure her too bad. Maybe I should just come with you to make sure nothing happens."

"I'll try not to harm her… dumpling." Tigress paused as she felt uneasy using the pet name for the first time. "And its fine I need to talk to her alone anyway."

Po felt uneasy at the thought of Tigress trying to have a normal conversation with Xia, but he wasn't going to try and stop her either.

Tigress walked back to the hall, where she found Xia waiting for her. With her arms crossed, Xia grinned at Tigress.

Tigress glared back at her, and extended her claws.

"Look at the jealous little kitty!" she said in a mock voice. Tigress growled at her.

Whatever bit of false kindness had been in the other tiger was now gone. It had all been a lie, a charade. She had managed to singlehandedly fool Tigress, and for that she would pay.

"You said you weren't interested in Po. He wasn't your type, _remember_?"

"Well, I _lied._ I am interested and have every intention of taking Po!"

"He already told me he loved me. You lost. He's mine and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you don't try and change that. You only came here for Po didn't you? You didn't really care about me being your sister. All you cared about was that at the end of the day you could have the title of being the Dragon Warriors girlfriend, or possibly even his wife." She said, now clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Well dearest sister, you found me out! If I were Po's mate, I'd be one of the most powerful, popular women in all of China!" She shouted, "But you just had to beat me to him, didn't you? Well, now once I kill you, Po will be all mine!" she said as she lunged towards Tigress. Tigress also ran forward and clashed with her sister in the middle of the hall. Xia threw a punch but Tigress easily blocked it. Tigress then returned the punch with several of her own, hitting her mark every time. Po heard the commotion and ran out to see what was going on.

When he saw the two sisters battling, he shouted

"Tigress, stop!"

Tigress reluctantly backed away from the other female. Xia was bleeding in several areas and fell to the ground. Tigress however was practically unscathed from the skirmish. She wiped a trickle of blood from her cheek as she looked towards Po.

"I'm sorry Po. She was just… getting on my nerves."

"It's ok." Po said smiling, "I think she got what was coming to her."

Tigress then walked over to Xia, who was still lying on the floor. She looked at her coldly. Xia almost felt bad when she saw her sister's look of shame.

"I thought you might actually be my sister…" Tigress said. "But you're clearly no sister of mine. I can't believe you would lie to me. I trusted you and you turn around and betray me. Get your things, and leave the palace, NOW!" She then walked over to Po, and gave him a big hug. While she was enjoying the embrace of her lover, she failed to notice Xia get up and grab a dagger from a wall.

"I'll kill you Tigress. Po will be mine at all costs!" She screamed as she threw the knife directly at the couple. Po saw the knife flying towards them, and shoved Tigress from him right before the blade came in contact with its target. There was a loud yell, as Po dropped to the floor, clutching his bleeding chest.

Tigress saw the knife protruding from him, and she became engulfed in enmity. She got up and ran over to Xia. She reached her before Xia could grab another blade and picked her up by the throat.

"How could you!" She screamed. She then threw her into a wall, knocking her unconscious.

Tigress then heard the groans coming from the panda and raced over to him. She kneeled over him and saw that there was a lot of blood.

"Po, don't move! You're gonna be fine. You're ok, you're ok." She said, tears now streaming down her cheeks. "HELP! Someone, HELP!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"T- TI, I'm alright, see?" He said weakly as he brushed a shaky paw over her cheek and wiped her tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Po. I should've taken her out when I had the chance. I should've taken that knife instead of you."

"No. No you shouldn't have. The valley needs you more than me. If I die,-"

"Po, stop it!" She yelled. "You're not going to die. Not here, not now." And then she leaned down and kissed him, but quickly pulled away as she felt his body tense up after another bolt of pain shot through him. "You can't leave me… I need you Po. I can't do this without you." She sobbed.

Shifu then rushed in, hearing Tigress' urgent call for help and gasped. He ran over to the two and looked at the panda's injuries.

"This doesn't look good." Shifu said under his breath and then quickly rushed off to find some palace staff. Within minutes they had Po in a hospital room. The healers were all muttering about how it didn't look very good for him and that it was a miracle he had even made it this long.

Tigress was pacing back and forth in the training hall, nervous about her lovers condition. The rest of the five were watching her nervously as she walked over to a wall and punched a large hole in it out of her own frustration.

"Tigress, he's going to be fine." Viper said, but her reassuring words had no effect on the tiger.

"It's my fault!" She cried "I even told Po she would end up hurting one of us."

"There's nothing you could have done!" Monkey exclaimed. "Who knew Xia would turn out to be a psychotic killer?"

Tigress didn't reply and kept on pacing. _Xia better not become a killer today. _She thought to herself_. _She only stopped her frantic walking when Shifu entered the hall, his eyes looking at the floor.

"Tigress, I think you should have a look-" But Tigress had already sprinted by him before he could finish his sentence. She burst in to the room where Po was, and looked at him. His shallow breathing told her that he wasn't dong so good. She looked at one of the goat healers and pointed at him.

"You!" she said, "What's going on! Is he going to be ok?"

"Um- um-" The healer stuttered, "We don't really know…"

"What do you mean?! Is he going to be ok or not?" She shouted, making all of the occupants of the room jump, except for the unconscious panda.

"Well, he's- he's gone into a deep sleep. He might even be in a c- coma. We're not sure yet, but we will know by tomorrow. Now I suggest you get some sleep miss, there's nothing you or any of us can do now." He said solemnly.

Tigress ran out of the hospital suite and ran to her own room, crashing down upon a jumble of a blanket that made up her bed. She buried her head into her pillow and began to cry again. That night, she didn't get any sleep. She just stared up at her ceiling, wondering what was going to happen the next day. At one point in the night, she got up and walked back to the medical suite. She peeked inside and saw multiple healers attending to Po.

_He's still alive. He's gonna make it through the night. He has to..._

She then returned to her room, nervous as ever.

* * *

Po was lying on the bed, squirming around and moaning. He was having a terrible dream.

_The wind was thrashing the boat around, like a piece of sand caught in a strong ocean current. Tigress was on the bow of the ship, battling some bandits, while Po was watching her. He tried to run and help, but he couldn't move his legs. He watched helplessly as she was quickly overcome by the mass of enemies. She was suddenly pushed overboard into the pounding waves. NOOOOO! He screamed_

_Then, he suddenly found himself at his father's noodle shop. Tigress was there along with a snow leopard. He walked up to them and noticed that they were kissing. _

"_Tigress! What are you doing? What about us?" He shouted. Tigress looked up at him, her face wrenched with disgust. _

"_Sorry Po, you're just not good enough. You'll never be good enough for me, or anyone! You're just a useless, fat, panda!" Then the scene shifted again and Po was up at the peach tree, and a familiar old turtle was there. _

"_Master Oogway?" Po said, shocked. "What's going on?"_

"_Everything is going to be okay. Do not be afraid Dragon Warrior."_

"_But Master Oogway, wait!" As soon as he said that however, he was whisked away from the tree and now was in a dark cave. _

"_Hello?" Po said, but the only reply that came was the echo of his voice off the walls and the steady drip, drip, drip of the cave. Then, a light came from deep within the cave, as a floating figure came towards him. Po recognized the orange and black figure right away as she came up to him. Tigress was suspended right in front of him now, her feet only an inch off the ground. She smiled as she floated up to him. _

_She placed a paw on his chest where his heart was. _

"_It's time to wake up Dragon Warrior."_

Po woke with a start, gasping for air.

"Tigress!" He shouted. He startled all of his healers, almost giving one of them a heart attack. They rushed over to him, amazed at his sudden revival. Po leaned up in his bed, but soon the pain from his chest made him lean back down.

"Tigress… I need to see he-" He said as he trailed off, exhausted from the task of simply talking.

At around 3 in the morning, there was a knock at Tigress' door. In less than a second she answered it, finding the same goat healer she had pressed for information before.

"Po has asked for you." He said.

"Me? What happened? He woke up?"

"Yes, yes. He woke up screaming your name. It seems to be all he can talk about. He's been asking if you're ok for the past hour now."

She rushed back down and saw Po sitting up now, sipping a cup of tea. He saw her and managed a weak smile.

"Hey," He said in a raspy voice "I hope you're not hurt. I was worried."

"Oh, Po." She said as she went over to him, tears rushing down her face. "I'm fine. You should be more concerned about yourself than me."

"I'm ok. I'll probably be in this stupid bed for another few weeks, but other than that I'm feeling great." He said as he groaned again from the pain.

"It doesn't sound like you're ok" she said with a smirk.

"I'm fine, now that you're here."

Tigress blushed and then smiled too. She then leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I think we should give them a few minutes." One of the healers said to the other. They all cleared out, giving the two some much needed privacy.

_Three months later…_

"KIYAH!" Tigress shouted as she split another board in half. Po watched in admiration as the love of his life turned the boards into toothpicks. She looked over at him and grinned.

"I think I'll take a break now." She said as she walked over to him, brushing her tail against his leg. She leaned in and kissed him as she put both paws around his waist. One of her paws reflected the light shone upon it from a diamond encrusted engagement ring, an heirloom passed down from Mr. Ping to Po, who had offered it to Tigress a week prior. She obviously accepted.

She purred as they grazed each other's lips. When they released from the bond, Tigress said,

"I said before that I had no family, but now I realize that I do. I have you Po, and you're the best family a girl could ask for." She said.

"Well, I think having a kid might make our family a little better." Po said with a smile. Tigress looked up at him, thinking about having a child and how it might play a role in her future.

"Maybe it would" She said, returning the smile as she rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that, oblivious to the storm that lay ahead.

* * *

I'll probably make a sequel to this in the future, but I don't know exactly when. I'll post info on the sequel to this, my other story, and all updating times on my profile. Thanks again and please review!

thank you


End file.
